darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Meg/dialogue
Meeting her for the first time *'Meg:' Hi the- *'Meg:' Oh, good Guthix...it's you! I mean, it's really you! *'Meg:' I am such a fan! I've been following your adventures for - well, -forever! *'Meg:' I'm an adventurer myself. Well, okay, I'm not a proper adventurer - certainly not of your calibre - but I've been on a couple of adventures. Okay, one. *'Meg:' Okay, so I daydreamed about an adventure, but it's something I really want to do! *'Meg:' I'm Meg by the way... *'Meg:' I..erm...already know your name. Meeting her thereafter *'Meg:' Hi, it's so cool to see you again! **'Player:' How are your adventures going? ***'Meg:' Well, I was about to go on one...but I could use a little advice if you're up for it. I'll give you some of the treasure I find as a thank-you! ****'Player:' Sure, ask away. *****''Meg asks three of her questions'' ******''Question responses:'' *******'Meg:' Hrm... Are you sure? ********'Meg:' Wait, of course you're sure, you know your stuff! Thanks for the advice! *******'Meg:' Oh, yeah that makes sense! Thanks! *******'Meg:' Oh, okay. I think I can handle that. *******'Meg:' Mhm, yep, got that. Just let me write that down...how do I spell that? *******'Meg:' Is that right? It sounds... ********'Meg:' No, I'm sure it's right. You're never wrong! *******'Meg:' Of course! Brilliant, thanks! ********''After all questions are answered'' *********'Meg:' Thanks for the advice you're the best. Okay, I shall try not to die! ****'Player:' Not just yet. **'Player:' How are you? ***''Stage 1'' ****'Meg:' I'm okay, I guess. It's just...well, it's just that I know I'm not as good at this whole adventure thing as I could be. ****'Meg:' I mean, I try and slay a goblin and I end up stabbing myself in the leeg. ****'Meg:' That's why I need you - I mean, you can help me to not be so...so...well, bad! ***''Stage 2'' ****'Meg:' I'm good...I think. ****'Meg:' I'm getting a little better at this whole adventurer gig. ****'Meg:' I mean, I still can't quite work out which way my sword's meant to go, but I'm getting there. ***''Stage 3'' ****'Meg:' Pretty good, actually. I'm starting to get quite good at all of this. ****'Meg:' I mean, only yesterday I was attacked by a highwayman and I was able to keep almost all of my money. ****'Meg:' Well, half. Okay, I got to keep a couple of coins, but for me that's progress. ***''Final Stage'' ****'Meg:' I'm good thanks to you. I've just joined the Champions' Guild so I think I'm getting good at this. ****'Meg:' I always wanted to be an adventurer, and now - thanks to you - I am. **'Player:' What can you tell me about yourself? ***'Meg:' You...you want to know about me? ***'Meg:' Oh, good Guthix! It's like all my dreams came true at once! ***'Meg:' Well, my name's Meg - I mean, I think I told you that already - and I'm an adventurer. ***'Meg:' Well, I mean I'd like to be an adventurer. At the moment I'm more of a novice adventurer...but I'd like to be more. ****''Stage 1, 2 and 3'' *****'Meg:' Currently my adventurers have been less than successful. I tried to take an egg from a chicken's nest... It didn't go well. *****'Meg:' I ended up hiding in the river for a week, living off reeds and inseects. Those chickens were evil! ****''Final Stage'' *****'Meg:' My adventures have been more successful recently, thanks to you. *****'Meg:' I've started expanding my travels beyond Lumbridge and out into the wider world. *****'Meg:' Maybe one day I'll even be good enough to head out to the Eastern lands. ******'Meg:' Perhaps I'll be able to sail out on one of your ships. ****** Meg: 'I've heard some amazing things about them (''if the player does not meet any qualifications for Player Owned Ports). **'''Player: Shut up Meg ***'Meg:' OK!